Run Dominique, Run
by SlytherinBitch69
Summary: It's been a few months since death eaters attacked the school; but Dominique is still coming to terms with it.


"Run, Dominique! Run!"

Those were the last words she heard before she had ran through the forest. How come they were here? How come they came now? She couldn't sit around waiting to find out, so she turned towards the school, ran back, changing into her animagus form of a white wolf, sprinting on all fours. Nearing the edge of the forest she heard it. Just a faint scream, but she knew, she knew it was the scream of her older sister, Victoire. Now she was running faster than ever, she felt her legs about to collapse before her. She needed to help Victoire out, no matter how many others were there, the strength of two Veela's with the bond they had wouldn't be over powered. Ignoring the shouts from her friends that recognised her in her animagus form, she ran through the grounds to the weak form of her sister, leaning against a wall, rushing forwards and changing back to herself, she knelt beside her, holding her face.

"Vic… Say something! Please!" she pleaded with her sister, hoping to the heavens she was going to be all right. "Dommie, look after Fiya and Elf. You're a great mum," she replied, smiling, and before you knew it, the life seemed to drain out of her. Her hair lost its golden blonde colour, turning to a weak sandy shade, her radiant pink skin fading to a musty grey. Holding her close like a baby, humming the lullaby their mother, Fleur, used to sing to them when they were younger. Only two years separated them, but out of the Weasley-Potter clan they were the closet siblings. Nothing got past Viccie and Dommie, not even Louis, their younger brother, could trick them. She didn't even notice when he took her in his embrace, holding her, while she clutched onto the dead body of her older sister. Scorpius Malfoy, her prince charming, her strength and weakness. They'd been in love since they were in 4th and 5th year at Hogwarts, little did they know it until they were too late of course. Both were in Slytherin, and they were known as the Slytherin Couple. He was the person who'd told her to run, approximately two hours before. She'd sat in the forest, thinking about a strategy, a way to get the death eaters away from the school until the order arrived. Of course, most of the order was already there. Scorpius, Vic, Sebastian who is Vic's husband, her uncles and aunts, Albus her cousin, not to mention her mother and father. Suddenly, she heard the small cry of a child, her child, baby Fiya.

Waking up with Dominique sweating and whimpering beside him, had become a regular thing for Scorpius after Vic was attacked. Shaking her to wake her up, "Dom, come on, it's just a dream, wake up." Coming around softly she panicked, jumped up and ran into Vic's room, much to Victoire's annoyment.

"Dom, I'm fine! I'm still here," she proclaimed, with Sebastian waking up next to Vic.

"Dreams again, Dominique?" he asked in his manly yet manipulative voice. They'd always gotten on, but they were the kind of friends that would argue to then ends of the earth if they could.

"Yeah, something like that. How're you feeling today?" It had been two months since death eaters had attacked the school, and Dominque had watched her sister get crucio'd by a death eater known as Emile Crouch. No one expected the attack, not after Voldemort was defeated 22 years ago.

"I'm fine Dom, like I was yesterday, and the day before!" She could hear the anger in her sister's voice, so without another word she walked away, went to the other room along the hall, opening the door lightly to the sounds of giggles. There she was bouncing on her bed, trying to get the attention of anybody, blonde hair, blue eyed, perfect. Fiya Malfoy, Dominique's little accident that she loves to pieces. Of course, everyone knows Fiya wasn't a Malfoy by blood. In fact she was the daughter of Teddy Lupin, Dom's ex. But to everyone she was the daughter of Scorpius Malfoy, because he was the best thing to happen to either of them.

"Hey baby girl, how about pancakes for breakfast?" Dom asked with a smile, walking towards the bed, not realising standing behind the door was the one person Dom had been scared of for the last two months.

He was only just pulling on his sweats when he heard it. The scream, the screech and the crack of apparition. He ran, sliding across the wooden flooring and swinging around the banister, hoping it was just his mind playing tricks on him again. But it wasn't, he reached the bedroom he thought would be a place for his daughter to grow and thrive in; instead he was looking into an empty bedroom, no Fiya, no Dominique. He lost control, slamming the door shut, jumping over the banister and running out the front door onto the beach. Breaking down into fits of angered screams and cries falling to his knees, he didn't notice when the weak, limp body of Vic wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll get her back, she's strong, you know Dom, and she's not one to let anyone harm her without a fight. And Fiya will be fine, they wouldn't hurt a two year old, surely." The words weren't sinking in, all Scorpius could think about was his two girls, crying in pain, getting tortured by death eaters. How could they find them? How did they know where they were? It had been two months since Victoire had been attacked, so why had they come back? Were they planning another attack? Either way, he needed to find Dom and Fiya and bring them back safe.

Arms wrapped around him, whispering into his ear, "I love you, Scorpius," smiling down on him as she spoke. Those were the words he loved hearing, nothing compared to the sound of his name on her lips. 1 hour before they'd been talking about how they weren't working, how they were drifting apart, he kissed her, making her realise that nothing is needed more than she needed him in her life. After that, he'd proposed. She'd said yes, and it soon led to intimacy. They were together, that's all that mattered, both of them together, with Fiya just down the hall fast asleep in her room.

Snapping back to reality at the name, he stood up, ignoring Vic's attempts to stop him, and disapparated. He needed to be away, away from there, for a while, until he was able to regain his strength to be able to go and find the love of his life and his daughter. He sat there, hunched up against the wall in his old room, his parents were probably downstairs, watching that Muggle TV he introduced to them. Or maybe they were out there fighting the death eaters, or even fighting with them. Hell, if he knew. Standing up, looking around his old room, he remembered back to when he first brought Dom here, she was so innocent back then, so untouched, before they'd even left school, before death eaters had attacked the school in her last year at school, before she saw Vic being tortured to near insanity.

_Quit it, Malfoy! _Course, he knew shouting to himself wouldn't work. He just needed to find a way to bring them back. Get them safe again, at home, with him.

_Run, Dominique. Run while you've the chance_. Everything was a blur, had she been blinded? Knocked out? Where is Fiya? Did she get taken too? Yes, of course she did, she was grabbed by someone before she was hit with a stunning spell. But where is here? Where have they taken her? Why have they taken her? To get back at the order most likely, because after the battle two months ago, everyone else took cover, except for her, Vic, Scorp and Sebastian. This is the death eater's way of drawing the Order out, attack the child and grandchild of one of them. Her vision was beginning to strengthen now, and she could make out that she was in a warehouse of some kind, or was it a factory? She could hear the mutters of men outside a door to her left, the screams of pain from a door to her right. And there, on a table by the door, was her wand. She looked around, noticed no one was there to keep an eye on her.

_Silly death eaters, don't you know it's rude to tie up a Veela?_ she said to herself, closing her eyes and creating the small sparks of a fireball in her hands, singeing the ropes that her hands were tied in. Slowly they loosened, allowing her to jump up and grab her wand, before pushing herself up against the wall. Someone had heard her. There were movements outside one of the doors, and the screams had stopped. She needed to get out of there, she could disapparated away, but that would mean leaving Fiya behind, and like hell was she doing that. Edging along the wall towards the door to her left, she could hear the panic on the other side. Panic? What are they panicking for? Why would they need to panic because she's free?

"Get out, get out now, he's coming, get the girl!" That was her cue to run. Darting across the blackened room she was in, hoping they didn't notice her missing for a while, long enough for her to get Fiya and get out of there.

"Lumos," she muttered causing the end of her wand to glow when reaching another door, opening it slowly to find it was just a storage cupboard. But, not any old storage cupboard, instead two meters away from her were brooms. Firebolts, Nimbus 2001s, Cleansweeps, you name a broom it was in there. Grabbing a Firebolt by the door she looked at it, hoping for some way of it to help her, then looking up as if by instinct, she saw a glass window, blackened out. Without any thought she jumped up onto the broom, flew towards the window, wand pointed towards it and, "Bombarda!"

The glass shattered, sending shards flying down on her, and she was out, flying through the sky, until she was high enough to see it wasn't a warehouse, or a factory. It looked like an old barn, and from the glow in the distance death eaters were coming. Wait, death eaters can't be coming, death eaters are down there, with Fiya. Fiya! Swooping back down as fast as she could, she caught glimpse of a group of cloaked figures moving away from the building, one of them dragging along a smaller figure.

_No_, she screamed to herself, flying towards the group as fast as she could, only able to watch as the little girl, her little girl, turned around and shouted her before that witch, Emile Crouch, grabbed Fiya and disapparated, right in front of Dom's eyes.

Pacing, muttering, and worrying. Where was his little girl with his grandchild? As soon as Scorpius had apparated to his safe house alone, he knew something was wrong.

"Any idea where they could be Scorpius?" he screamed.

"None at all, Bill. I'm sorry, I never thought they'd come to find us. I know what happened two months ago, still scars you and Fleur, and I hope you know; I don't plan on sleeping till I get Fiya and Dom back safe and sound." Bill Weasley, he was where Dom got her fearlessness from, the reason she was so fierce and proud. She was everything her dad was, whereas Vic and Louis got everything from their mother, Dominique is definitely her father's child. He'd been the one to take over the Order when Mad-Eye was killed over Little Whinging. This is one of the main reasons his family was always a target, because he was leading the people who do all in their power to make sure Death Eaters are where they should be, Azkaban. Of course, after the battle of Hogwarts 22 years ago, not all the death eaters could be captured. Scorpius knows this from experience, having Aurors storming his house when he was little, looking for clues regarding his father, Draco's involvement in the Dark Arts.

Sweaty, panting and pleasured. Holding onto her hips as she moved, he was in his place of comfort. With her, his Dominique, together. The feel of her around him was more than enough to get the tension out anyone, but of course, she was only his. Since the beginning, she was his. The sound of his name, leaving her lips in the orgasmic way they were, was music to his ears.

"I love you, Scorpius." Smiling down on him, moaning as he drove into her, nothing could stop this.

"Scorp, wake up mate!" Albus Potter, Scorpius' best mate, Dominique's cousin, standing there, a bucket of cold water ready to throw.

"Whoa! Easy, I'm awake," Scorpius muttered, waking up and seeing the bucket. He'd fell asleep. Damn! This meant the people who took Dom and Fiya were more than one step ahead now. Wait, where was he? Last he remembers was apparating to Al's house to speak to Harry. Now they were in some field, but seeing the small amount of smoke rising in the distance he knew he was in the meadows by the Burrow. Al was already walking away, so standing and regaining his strength Scorpius headed off towards the Burrow, expecting an earful from a few people when he got there. First, of course, was the sly looks, especially from Rose, his ex-girlfriend. He'd been dating her when he confessed his love for Dominique at a friend's birthday party, and being a Weasley, she didn't forgive him. Then of course, came the cousins, the worried ones. Hugo, Lily, Molly, Lucy, James, Roxanne and Fred, shooting questions, mainly asking where Fi and Dom where, of course he couldn't answer, so he just pushed past them to get to the door, locking them outside and sighing, leaning against the door.

"Scorpius, honey, come in, sit down. I bet you're hungry, I'll put some food on." Molly Weasley, no matter who you are she'd make sure you were looked after.

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley, honest," he replied. Although she wouldn't take it, so he just proceeded into the living area where Bill was comforting Fleur, Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband, was pacing thinking clearly, George speaking to Ron and Hermione, and Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Scorpius! Dom's upstairs-." He didn't let her finish, he didn't care, he just sprinted up the stairs, shouting her name. "Dominique!"

"There must be some way of tracking her, Hermione."

"No, nothing. We just need to search as much as we can, and hope we find her."

"We can't just hope, we need to find her, she's family!"

He couldn't listen to them arguing or discussing, so slamming the door behind him, he walked over, knelt beside Dom and held her close. Not saying a word, knowing she wouldn't want to talk, just holding her close, keeping his own tears well hidden, to show that he was being strong for them both. She wasn't making noise. Not a whimper, not a groan, you even had to listen for the sound of a slight breath leaving her lungs. Oh, how he wished he could just turn back the clock, be in that room two minutes early, wake up two minutes before and gone to get Fiya out of bed himself. Then they wouldn't be here, holding back the tears that were bound to come out, sat in a spare room at the Burrow, blocking out the voices downstairs trying to come up with a solution to this. More than once he's told himself he wouldn't let anything happen to his two girls, and he'd failed, twice.

"Run, Dominique! Run." The words almost seemed to drown the rest of the world, but when he saw Dom running towards the woods, he suddenly felt better. He didn't want her hurt, she was unarmed, her wand snapped by a death eater and with Vic nowhere to be seen her Veela strength was weak against dark magic. As soon as he knew she was safe, when he heard her howl, that's when he turned back, looked across at the catastrophe that was working its way across the grounds of Hogwarts. He never thought he'd be back here; he'd left last summer, and sworn he'd forget the place, and now he was here, fighting to protect the current students, Dom mainly, from an attack by the death eaters. No one expected it, not since Voldemort was defeated. But now, it wasn't Voldemort leading them, no, it was Emile and Rookwood. Emile Crouch, although as beautiful as the morning, almost as evil as the dark lord himself; and Augustus Rookwood, from what Scorpius had heard about him, he could be Emile's twin. Instead, Emile and Rookwood were partners, sexually and strategically. Running along, he knew one thing was sure, he needed to find Victoire, tell her Dom was out safe, and get her away too. She wouldn't be as strong now that Dom was out of the 'battle zone'. And there he was, stood there in the flesh, Rookwood, in an intense duel with Kingsley, the Minister of Magic. Scorpius couldn't even blink by the time the curse hit him, falling to the ground, his ropes capturing the dirt more than water to tissue. Avada Kedarva. Kingsley Shacklebolt, rest in peace, you died for what was right, protecting people. Scorpius couldn't even make sense of why he did it, but he threw himself forward, his fist making contact with Rookwood's jaw, grabbing down for his wand, knocking it out of Rookwood's hand, his elbow coming back up hitting him in the gut, swinging around and making contact with his other fist against Rookwood's cheek bone. Watching him stumble back, there was nothing stopping Scorp cursing him right now, ending it, ending everything, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Wouldn't that make him just as bad as Rookwood himself? Killing? Of course it would.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Scorpius shouted, wand pointed at Rookwood, watching him seize up like a board and hit the ground.

"Incarcerous," he shouted again, wand still trained to the stiffened body of the death eater, as ropes shot out the end of his wand and tied up the lifeless body. Looking around, clearly no one had noticed, dragging the body around a corner, pushing it against the wall and using the disillusionment charm on Rookwood, he knew a better punishment than death.

"The dementors can have you, while you rot away in Azkaban as well as your jumped up girlfriend," he knew that if he could see Rookwood's face, he'd see panic and fear. While he was running back to find Vic he saw her, running in her glorious Wolf form.

"Dominique, no!" He nearly missed, the stunner only just hit, but it was enough to stop a death eater killing her in an instant. He couldn't even feel his legs, he didn't care, all he knew was he needed to see why she'd come back, but he couldn't it was like his legs weren't moving. No, it wasn't that, Dom was moving further away, he saw her, hugging her tortured sister, trying to make her feel better, then Emile, coming up behind them-.

"Scorpius, honey, you need to eat," Molly was whispering to him, trying not to wake Dominique beside him, who'd finally been able to drift off to sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked coming around quicker than usual. No, he'd fell asleep again, he needs to get a buzzer around his neck, and every time he fell asleep he'd get an electric shock.

"It's morning now darling, come down and get some breakfast, you need your strength if you're going out with the others later."

"Ron, come on, otherwise we're going to be late for Kings Cross, and then the kids won't make the train!" he heard Hermione shout up the stairs of their lovely detached home in the country side. It wasn't exactly the Burrow, but they'd made it as much like a home as they possibly could. 19 years of Marriage and he was still as happy as he was the day down in the chamber of secrets. This is the day of the year he hated, although, if it had been 29 years ago, he'd be over the moon today. Walking down the stairs he didn't know how Hermione could be so calm, the threats that had been sent to the ministry, a different one every day. She was the head of the Law Enforcement department and she'd been Kingsley's second in charge for the last 5 years, meaning she knew all about them, just as well as him, being an Auror, did. Why were they even sending the kids to school this year? If the threats weren't just some person's idea of a sick joke, it meant that at the end of the year, the school was going to be attacked, people were going to die, kids may even die, and they're still sending the kids to school. Rose may not be going this year, as she has left, but still, Hugo was going, Lily Luna, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, even the Longbottom kids were going back for their final year. And what a final year it would be for them if the school was attacked. Ron couldn't help thinking back to his final year at Hogwarts, 2nd May 1998. The day Lord Voldemort was defeated, by none other than his best friend, Harry Potter. Shaking his head to get the idea of one of the kids coming up against him, away from his thoughts, Hermione rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder.

"They will be fine, Ron. You know what people are like these days, sending false trails into the ministry for a wind up."

Snapping her fingers in front of his face, Hermione was trying to get Ron out of his day dream. Scorpius had been up for about an hour now and they needed to go, he'd been briefed on the plan and he knew it was risky, but it was the only way to get little Fiya back. When he'd finally come out of his thoughts he stood up, ready. Looking around the room, he saw Scorpius, worried no doubt but still standing tall and brave. Harry, ready for battle as usual. Bill, just wanting his granddaughter safe, even if it meant turning himself over to the death eaters. Fleur, still weeping slightly at the thought of Fiya being hurt. George, probably remembering what it felt like to lose Fred, his twin brother, to the hands of Rookwood himself. Hermione, his amazing wife, worried sick, but still looking as proud as ever. She'd been promoted to minister two months ago, after Shacklebolt was killed during the battle at the school, and now she was leading the boys into battle. She was the brains behind the operation, she always was, even back when her, Ron and Harry were at school. Nothing got past Hermione Granger. And today, nothing will get past Hermione Weasley.

"Emile, you've got to let this one go. You've got to give the girl back, this isn't right. We don't harm children, not anymore," Rookwood pleaded, knowing it was useless. She'd had it drove into her brain that this child was the next big thing. She'd be gorgeous, little Fiya, a Veela and a Metamorphmagus all in one. She could do great things, manipulate, influence, and recruit. Of course, Emile and Rookwood would have to care for her, show her the correct way things should be done. Show her that being a pureblood is the right thing, all the others should look up to her, and of course, when she was old enough, have her go out and purify the School. Who would of thought, the first born Weasley grandchild would be the daughter of Dominique Weasley, a Slytherin. Well, she's done her house proud, producing little Fiya. Little did Dominique know that as soon as we had the chance we'd snatch her up. 3 years ago, word had come through that a girl at the school was pregnant, with the child of a Metamorphmagus, and that girl was a Veela. This sparked a few ideas, all leading down to the kidnap of this child. They wouldn't call it kidnap, more like saving the child from a life of loving mudbloods and muggles, because who would ever want that for their child?

"Augustus, get me some coffee. Now!" she demanded. She wasn't letting this child go, not without a fight. Kneeling down beside the little girl, colouring away like nothing was wrong, she thought back to her own child the one murdered by her own husband, her little girl's father. All because she'd befriended a muggle, instead of teaching her that it was wrong, he murdered her, and then of course, by pure instinct, Emile ended his life as well. Not only had he killed little Sheena, he'd killed Emile.

"Everyone set on the plan?" Bill asked looking around the room as his brothers, Harry and Scorpius nodded. He didn't want Scorpius to come, but he had no choice, the kid was as stubborn as he was back at the age of 19. As soon as they were joined by Sebastian, Bill realising his daughter's seem to have an attraction to Slytherin's, they disapparated one by one, following Bill, and finally waiting for Ron to arrive. The ministry had been tipped off that this small barn was being used as a safe point for death eaters, and here would be a good place to start looking. They all had their wands out, ready for anything, but the place looked deserted from the outside, and they had no luck inside as well. Walking around, he felt the hope drain out of him, the only thing Scorpius had found was the rope clearly used to tie Dom up, they had been burnt, meaning she used her Veela fireballs to get out of them.

"Where are you, Fiya?" Scorpius muttered to himself, sliding down the wall, finally breaking down into the tears he'd been holding back. She'd been gone a whole day, without her parents. With people who are probably treating her like a slave, using her ability to get inside peoples head, hear what they are thinking, for evil. All he could do, was hug his knees and cry. He felt as if he'd failed as a father, failed to keep her safe, then it hit him. Maybe, as much as he hated to admit it, Teddy would have a better connection to her than him. After all, he was her biological father, and as much as Scorpius hated what would happen, he disapparated.

Sitting in shock from what he was being told, ready to strangle the 19 year old stood in front of him. He'd allowed for his daughter to get snatched, by death eaters, in their own home. How could he still be holding himself back from beating him to a pulp? Simple, because even though he was angry, he knew there was nothing Scorpius could of done to stop Fiya being taken.

"Teddy, mate-."

"I'm not your mate, I'm far from it."

"All right, I understand you and I aren't the best of friends, but right now, we need to work together. Otherwise Fiya is gonna be out there, being forced to do god knows what with god knows who. So when you're ready to work together for once, you need to get over this lasting grudge you have against me. I never stole Dom from you, she came to me, and she chose me. Teddy, the only way you would of kept her was if you'd have killed me, and we both know that wouldn't of happened." Scorpius knew why Teddy hated him so much, Fiya had only just been born, when Dominique was cursed, put under the Imperius curse, and forced to leave Teddy and Fiya at the hospital, and she ended up sleeping with Scorpius behind Sophia's back, whom Scorp had been dating at the time, and Teddy's. Then one thing led to another, and Dominique thought Fiya had been killed and she thought it was down to Teddy, so in order for her to stop feeling pain, she asked a friend, Harrison Longbottom, to obliviate the memory of Fiya and Teddy from her mind completely. That's when she got close to Scorpius again, when they started to get back to how they were two years before and a relationship formed from it, until Dom found out the truth about her baby sister, Fiya Weasley. Fleur and Bill had took Fiya in as their own, said she was adopted from a distant relative. While looking for an old photo of her and Scorp, Dom came across a photo from Fiya's birth and then the truth came out. But she had fallen in love with Scorpius, she didn't harvest feelings for Teddy like she did Scorp, and she wasn't letting him go again. When he found out about this, Scorp promised Dom he'd look after her and her daughter, and being close to them both, Fiya calling him Daddy, he fell in love with her, and she was in fact his daughter. Not Teddy's, his.

"You know what I love about France, Dom?"

"What's that Scorp?"

"How everything in it, seems perfect."

They were sat by a small ice cream parlour, Dom had Fiya on her knee, wiping her mouth free from the ice cream and chocolate sprinkles, he knew she wasn't his daughter, but what the hell, she was Dom's daughter, she deserved to be treated like a princess. He wasn't referring to anything actually in France, he was more referring to them two, sat there, outside a French Ice cream parlour, in Paris. They'd come on Holiday with Dom's family for a 'crowning', and it was an amazing holiday. Christmas in Paris, snow falling lightly and his two girls walking along the path back towards the Palace. What more could you want? They'd been getting ready for the crowning when it happened. The first argument they'd ever had, they hadn't even noticed her walk out the room. Running around the Palace frantically, Dom and Scorp searched for Fiya. Eventually Scorp ran out of energy and collapsed against a wall, slid down it and tried to regain his strength. Fiya, in her pretty dress, her pigtails and shoes came waddling down the hall towards him. And she said it, the word that made Scorp fall in love with this little girl.

"Daddy!" she screamed wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and hugging him. Dominique had come around the corner just in time to see it, but she wasn't smiling, in fact, looking closely she didn't have a face. It was just blank, no features.

He had to stop himself from attacking Teddy when his hand impacted against Scorpius' head. He knew he'd been daydreaming again, he couldn't help it. All this was making him think hard about his life with these two amazing people, all he needed was to get them home, and he'd be fine. Teddy had agreed to help out and now they were outside an old mansion, probably 8 or 9 rooms inside, they knew this is where Rookwood was living, and by any bet, Emile. The others were taking up positions outside the perimeter, and there was Bill, walking up the steps. This was the plan, he was going to turn himself in, hand himself over to the death eaters, in the hope that he'd be able to distract Emile long enough for George, who was following him closely, to grab Fiya and apparate her out of there. Then Bill would follow, if he wasn't killed first. He was ready to take the risk, and if it didn't work, as soon as there was the small flash of green from anywhere in the house, the Order were going in. Scorpius hated the wait, he was known for his impatience, but this was too much for him. But he knew he had to wait, otherwise they'd all be dead, along with Fiya, and he couldn't have that.

_Knock, knock, knock_. He was knocking on his future's door. All he had to do was distract Emile, long enough for George to be able to grab Fiya and get the hell out of there. But what if it wasn't that easy? He couldn't afford to think that way, this needed to work. This had to work, otherwise he'd failed as a father and a grandfather. Walking through the mansion escorted by two death eaters he recognised to only be around 19, the same age as Scorpius, he took in the route, in case he needed to get to the door, who knew what charms were set on the house, you might not be able to apparated in and out. That thought faded as a death eater disapparated at the sight of George. It was Rookwood, no doubt, and he is a coward. He killed George's brother, Fred. No wonder he ran, George would of pulled a wand on him, and since Scorpius snapped his in half two months before, chances were he didn't have one. So, apparition is allowed, the thought made him feel better, at least if the plan was successful, George could get Fiya away. All emotion drained from him as they turned the next corner. Emile, was comforting a small whimpering Fiya, he wanted to snatch her there and then, but he couldn't. Emile was quick, and he didn't want to grab her as she apparated by chance Fiya may get splinched.

"Ah, what do we have here? The Head of the Order himself, in my house. Thought you might be able to reason with us did you?" she turned to George.

"Think fast," she said as she flung Fiya into the air towards him, two death eaters launched themselves towards Bill and George, but George didn't let them take him down, pulling his wand out and stunning them both, grabbing Fiya before she hit the ground and disapparating out of there.

Walking down the aisle is supposed to be the best day of your life if you're a woman. But she couldn't help think something was missing. And of course, Dominique was right, something was missing. Her father wasn't here, and how could he be, he was killed, saving her little girl. He was supposed to be escorting her down the aisle, instead he was 6 feet underground because he died fighting for his family. Well, that's what they told everyone when he didn't come home for the next 6 weeks after Fiya was safe, no one knew what happened after George left the house, no one except Emile and Bill. Did Emile kill her father before he had chance to get out? All that people know is that neither Emile, Rookwood or her father have been seen since that day.

"Dominique, come on, it's now or never, honey," Molly ushered her out the room, she was going to be escorted by her Grandfather, so watching Fiya begin her trail of flowers, smiling at Vic and Jewlz as they followed Fiya. She walked to the centre of the church, held her arm out, waiting for her grandfather to take it, but instead it wasn't, the hand was smoother, younger. Looking up and gasping, feeling faint, she was looking up at her Father. Bill Weasley, in the flesh, escorting her down the aisle. She turned back, smiling wider than she had all day, to the amusement of Scorpius waiting at the Alter, clearly he knew Bill was here, otherwise he wouldn't be as calm as he was.

_I'll kill you later, Malfoy, _she smiled to herself, following the bridesmaids down, gripping her father's hand, ignoring the sudden whispers from the viewers, and standing next to her prince charming, her strength and weakness.

Moving in sync, together, they were one. The feel of him moving in and out of her was like no other, she was his, always will be. The sound of his name, sliding off her lips in the midst of a moan.

"I love you, Scorpius," she said, slowly, barely audible, hissing the 's' in his ear. He loved the sound, the hiss, the feel. He loved everything about this girl, who today, became a woman, his woman, his wife. Mrs Dominique Malfoy, along with their daughter, Fiya Malfoy, were his family. No one would take that from him, not again.

He was woken by the impact on his stomach. He thought he was back at the battle in Hogwarts, like the last three years were a dream, like they hadn't happened. Instead, it was his son, bouncing on his stomach to wake him up. He smiled, looking down at his son, seeing his daughter coming in the room and sitting with them, hearing the sounds of the kitchen downstairs. They were a family now, nothing could tear them apart. Scorpius, Dominique, Fiya and Phoenix, the next generation of Malfoy's.

Le End.


End file.
